Ice Cream and Answers
by toymagikarp
Summary: Kaito is a little anxious about his V3 debut, and seeks counsel before unexpectedly receiving it from Meiko late one night.


A/N: I dunno. I felt like writing, and I got some ideas from some fanart. This did not really turn out how I was expecting. (It's been a long time, hi.)

* * *

It's February 2013, and you kinda feel funny. The past year hasn't really been the same; maybe even the past few years. You've all been busy, of course; the three of you adults with V3 upgrades, Miku with her English, and the Kagamines… well, for the time being, looking cute. And though some projects have gotten considerably farther than others, the fact that your boss decided it was a great idea to juggle so many things simultaneously didn't make it easy for anyone. You figure you probably shouldn't complain, though, because with your V3 debut drawing nearer and nearer, you're the thing everyone is waiting for.

But maybe it's okay to feel a little scared, though.

You know how far you've come as a singer, even without a single update for 7 years. Most of that success is attributed to other people, but to be fair, your belated success green-lit the introduction of new male voices. And you know Crypton wouldn't put you out on V3 first if they didn't have high expectations. You know the update will do you good, and you know it would make it easier for the others to make their V3 debuts if you went first. So you don't know why you're worrying about it, even if you don't outwardly show it.

You talked to Gakupo about it once, but his situation wasn't really the same; he assured you there was nothing to worry about, but rescinded that by remarking that he _was _the fourth in the Internet Co family to debut on V3. He confided that the upgrade made him feel more confident, as was visible in the other members of his family that had. You thanked him, but later, feeling unsatisfied for some reason, you decided you should seek other advice.

Which you didn't. Instead it came to you one night as you were chowing down on ice cream, in the form of your closest confidante. "I haven't seen you consume that much rum raisin since the time we forgot you at the airport. What's up?"

Meiko. You have no idea where she came from. Between spoonfuls, you answer, "I dunno, I just had a craving."

She quirks an eyebrow and sits down next to you. "Whoa, slow down there. You know, I don't even know where or how the hell you keep so many flavors. You might as well be running a store."

You begin to wonder if this conversation will go any further than her just teasing you. You raise the spoon to your mouth, but she steals the bite before you can blink, and continues, "Seriously though, what's up? It's kinda really late to be eating an entire pint of ice cream."

You pause, then dish. "I guess I'm a little apprehensive about… you know, this month."

"Really? I mean, you hide it well. Aren't you excited about it though?"

"I am- of course I am, but I mean…" Another bite. "It's kind of a big deal, and you know, it's been seven years and all…"

"Well, it's okay to feel a little scared," she assures you. "Normal, even. I have no doubt that they're gonna love you, though."

"But what if they don't?"

Her eyes soften a bit, and she seems to understand. "You know, I was the first of us and I was successful, and Miku was the first in V2 and _boy_ was she successful, so you think the pattern'll continue?" She steals another bite. You might as well be sharing it by now. "They already do love you, and it's been that way for _years_, and you'll have had seven years to grow by the time that date comes around."

You offer a small smile. "I guess I can't argue… Still, I keep thinking back to seven years ago…" Your eyes darken. "My failure…" you mumble.

"That can't be easy to get over, surely… but it's different now. You won't fail." She smiles. "Anyway, from the bottom, the only place you can go is up. Or nowhere, but mostly up. And now you're there. The view from the top is nice, but also kinda intimidating. You've seen both sides, right? They both kind of are. But you could start to fall at any time…" She abruptly slaps her forehead with her hand. "I said the wrong thing," she mumbles.

You chuckle a bit, despite yourself. "I think I kind of get what you mean, though..."

"What I mean is," she abruptly corrects herself, "if history repeats itself, which it WON'T because that would make no sense because people KNOW you, then it ought to repeat itself completely, right? I mean that you'd become popular again, you know, whether or not someone else's debut has anything to do with it. Am I making sense? It's the middle of the night, I can't tell anymore."

"…I'll believe you for now."

"Also, your success isn't contingent upon anyone else's, nor should it be. You could probably even stand alone if you wanted to, now."

"I don't want to!" you cut in suddenly. "I-I mean, Me-chan, you're more of a leader than I am."

She blinks in surprise. "That's silly. You won't be alone in any sense of the word. And anyway, with you debuting first, you have less of a chance to be overshadowed by a certain someone." She laughs a little. "Though I guess it would have been the same anyway, considering you're a guy and all," she trails off.

"I guess you're right." You attempt to take another bite, but the ice cream seems to have disappeared in the course of your conversation. Oh well; you feel better now.

"I'll join you eventually too, because I know that's totally what you're worried about," she smirks. "Whether that's in a few months or even a year. Let me ride on the coattails of your success, 'kay? I can't say the same about myself what I just said about you."

"Me-chan, it's like you didn't listen to a word of what you just said to me."

"I know what I said, it just doesn't apply to me. But maybe you can rattle it off for me when it's finally my turn, in case I forget." She grins slightly.

"Of course." You return the grin. "In that case, do you remember what you said to me that first time? You know, right before your debut?"

She looks upward, probably remembering, blushing a little in the sentimentality and refraining from actually saying it. "Wow, yeah. I think that's the only thing I remember clearly from that time, actually."

You remember everything, but that line has always stuck out the most. "Well, you get the message, right?"

Her smile widens. "I do. And I will. And I also get that it's way too late to be awake for a weekday, so you should go to bed already." She stands up, leaving you with your thoughts and three empty pints of ice cream. "Good night, Kaito."

"Good night, Meiko." You find that the anxiety within you has been replaced with a small stomachache, the result of consuming so much ice cream in so little time. But you find you don't care, because it means you can see a little more clearly now. Maybe you even feel a little excited about your V3 debut, and the tingling in your stomach is the physical manifestation of that excitement. Whatever it is that you feel, you realize you now have those few words tickling you inside, and being the sentimental fool that you sometimes are, you're itching to say them again when the time comes:

"I'll be waiting, so hurry up!"


End file.
